Wake up Call
by Calamithy
Summary: [UA, oneshot, Yaoi] 1 journée. 5 gars. Combien de possibilites ? La journée commence mal... Pour mon pepito XD.


**Disclaimers : clairement pas à moi (Bandaï, setsu agency, etc...)  
**

**Genre : UA, Yaoi et le reste vous verrez.  
**

**Rating : T +.  
**

**Résumé : Un matin. Cinq persos. Et les tranches de vie qui vont avec. Et la journée commence mal...  
**

**Câlins tous particuliers et pour qui ? A mon petit Pepito, ma Brisbynette na moi !C'est positivement de sa faute. ¤ Gros, énorme câlins ¤ Hm que calor...  
**

**Mici** **reviews à tous ! Je répondrais à ceux auxquels je n'ai pas répondu dans la journée...**

**Conseil : trouvez-vous sur youtube : **« **enamorame **» **de Papi Sanchez et écoutez avant de lire. **

**Pardon** **: Alors... un grand pardon aux 946 **« **Timothy Sanchez **»**, aux 781 **«**Tim Sanchez **»**, aux 89 **«** Timmy Sanchez **»**, aux 4 **«**Timmie Sanchez **»** et aux deux **«**Timothé Sanchez **»** existants à travers le net.  
**

* * *

**Wake up call**

**¤**

**Appartement paris 11e, 02h00 du matin.  
**

¤

Kaan Raberba Winner rentra chez lui comme un soldat revenait de la guerre, un mélange d'émerveillement et d'incrédulité sur son visage blanc.

Dans un état de nerfs indescriptible, entre l'envie de tuer et l'envie de mourir et le corps plus tendu qu'un arc.

Son colocataire avait intérêt à être absent, silencieux voir mort parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il supporterait un quelconque commentaire à l'heure actuelle.

¤

- ...

¤

Echevelé, les yeux hagards, la bouche sèche et trempé jusqu'aux os, il referma la lourde porte d'entrée par automatisme et entreprit de traverser son salon dans ses baskets noyées, sans se cogner.

Sans succès.

¤

- Nardin'

¤

Le clic-clac de l'enfer, vieille chose orange et confortable pour les fesses avait des coins tue-tibia, tue-mollets, tue-genoux et son blue jean devenu moulant par les circonstances ne protégeait que très modérément.

Il n'osa pas ouvrir l'interrupteur, il avait encore conscience qu'il pouvait s'électrocuter, il était entre deux envies contradictoires, mais il y en avait une qui commençait à surpasser les deux autres.

Dormir.

C'était le parfait compromis, on était mort pour le monde tout en étant à peu près vivant.

¤

- ...

¤

Vaincu par les éléments, il s'écroula plus qu'il ne s'allongea sur le clic-clac rabattu par son poids : il n'avait pas eu la force d'aller jusqu'à sa chambre, ni de se déshabiller dans la salle de bains.

S'il avait été raisonnable il l'aurait fait, mais la raison avait un peu déserté sa carcasse.

¤

- Dormir...

¤

Dans un mouvement inespéré il réussit à se servir de l'impulsion de ses orteils – sans les casser – pour ôter ses baskets, les balançant – au bruit de casse – contre le petit vase sur la table basse.

Ah. Au miaou courroucé, l'autre chaussure avait atterri sur le pauvre chat noir.

¤

- MIAOUUUUUUUUUUUU !

-'Solé Wu Fei.

¤

Wu Fei, un chaton altier, très fier avec son caractère trop entier – il pouvait bouder et/ou faire une grève de croquettes s'il était contrarié par son maître.

Et il pouvait griffer si on avait un tout petit peu oublié de le nourrir à l'heure habituelle, ou s'il ne vous aimait pas.

Ils avaient vérifié : ce chat n'était pas une femelle et pourtant certains jours on aurait pu croire qu'il avait ses règles.

Wu Fei, du nom de leur voisin de palier qui avait trouvé le chat près de chez eux et qui leur avait donné parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper.

Il adorait les chats mais il y était allergique.

Wu Fei qui ressemblait étrangement à son double félin, raison officieuse pour laquelle il portait son prénom.

Mais chut, il ne fallait pas le lui dire, il nierait. Ou bouderait.

¤

- Atcha ? ATCHA...

¤

On lui avait dit que le temps serait « beau toute la semaine à Paris », apparemment les semaines n'avaient pas de dimanche à la télé.

¤

Il était parti – plus ou moins contre son gré - rendre visite à sa famille, des Anglo-Marocains installés à Bordeaux depuis plus de cinquante ans.

Accessoirement il était allé se faire prendre la tête sur les choix de son existence, principalement sur le pourquoi il persistait à n'être qu'un « petit comptable » surchargé de travail quand il avait la capacité de fonder son cabinet et ainsi exploser ses bénéfices.

¤

Il avait comme d'habitude répondu qu'il aimait les chiffres mais pas à ce point. Et que l'on pouvait être heureux sans avoir une ambition démesurée et que son métier était suffisamment stressant pour qu'il prenne encore à sa charge sa propre société.

¤

Son père lui avait encore dit qu'il allait rater sa vie, que ce n'était pas en vivotant avec un colocataire gay et susceptible de le contaminer qu'il allait se trouver une femme et que si cela continuait, il allait lui en trouver une « vraie » au « pays ».

¤

- ...

¤

Les jeunes Anglaises étant pour le patriarche trop portées sur les pubs hormis la branche Winner bien entendu, gentil papa pensait naturellement aux jeunes Marocaines qui pour lui avaient toutes les qualités, notamment les 3 B.

Belles, Brunes et Bonnes (pour le mari, les enfants et la cuisine évidemment).

¤

Sa mère avait encore acquiescé, des larmes de crocodile aux yeux, bref ce genre de joyeuseté.

Un colocataire gay, pas de femme, pas d'ambition... il était la honte de la famille mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de subir un lavage de cerveau, et oui ça s'appelait « l'espoir familial ».

Il avait donc passé une semaine à proprement parler merdique et avait vu venir le dimanche de son retour à Paris comme une délivrance.

¤

Las.

La 409 de son père s'étant suicidée sur l'autoroute qui le menait à l'aéroport, il avait été obligé de prendre en catastrophe un taxi, résultat il avait été encore plus stressé et avait cru rater son avion.

Les contrôleurs aériens en grève surprise– 8 heures d'attente avant d'atteindre le dit avion qu'il était censé risquer de rater.

¤

- 09h00 pour rentrer...

¤

Des petits vieux qui faisaient chier pour avoir la place « près du hublot parce qu'il n'y en avait plus et que leurs petits-enfants…».

Même petits vieux qui avaient entrepris de lui faire la conversation puisqu'il avait l'air très, très gentil avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus.

Taxis trop longs à 02h00 du mat, déviation, donc 20 minutes de marche sous une pluie battante pour atteindre péniblement l'abri-bus d'un noctilien.

Pluie battante qui ne l'avait pas quitté en sortant du bus et pendant les 10 minutes de course qui l'avaient mené à l'appartement et non le sac-à-dos n'avait servi à RIEN au dessus de sa tête.

Ascenseur en panne. 7 faux étages (en réalité, 10).

Ereinté.

Exaspéré.

Bouffé.

¤

- Dodo.

¤

Dodo maintenant, même si sa chemise blanche était devenue transparente.

Même si sa veste beige était devenue marron.

Même si ses cheveux blonds étaient devenus châtain-or.

Même si la pluie avait changé son apparence et allait le rendre malade.

Même si le chat venait de se vautrer sur le sac-à-dos par terre il ne savait comment.

Même si le chat, de rage se faisait les griffes dessus lui donnant mal au crâne.

Nardin' the world.

¤

- ... 

¤

Allongé sur le dos, la main gauche sur le front et la droite sur le ventre, la jambe droite légèrement repliée, il s'endormit en frissonnant.

Atchoum sweet home.

¤

¤

**Quelques temps après**

¤

- Hm...

¤

Un rêve. Un fantasme.

Quelque chose.

Un frôlement au niveau des jambes, de son jean, léger.

Une présence à sa gauche, une autre à sa droite, une autre au dessus.

Un poids de plus qui ne le touchait pas mais qu'il sentait, qui l'enfonçait.

Une chaleur qui remontait doucement comme le sang refluait vers le coeur.

Un frôlement de bras nu contre sa main.

Des boutons-pressions qui claquent et remontent de son ventre, entre ses pectoraux, jusqu'à ses clavicules.

Une langue chaude qui remonte du nombril à la gorge, s'attarde longuement sur la pomme d'Adam avant de retracer ses lèvres.

De souffler tout doucement dessus...

De respirer contre.

Sursaut.

Quelqu'un était bien en train de littéralement ramper sur son corps, de se positionner juste au-dessus de lui, de prendre ses deux poignets pour les relever au-dessus de sa tête.

Quelqu'un qui lui avait donné un goût de vraie piña-colada et il avait envie d'en boire.

¤

- Hm...

- 

¤

Quelqu'un qui avait profité de son soupir pour envahir sa bouche et doucement onduler contre son corps, insinuant un genou expert entre ses cuisses.

Re-sursaut.

Quelqu'un qui en avait dans le pantalon.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de pantalon.

¤

- Hmph ?

¤

Les mains de Kaan essaient de se dégager, mais elles ne réussissent qu'à ouvrir l'interrupteur.

Les jambes essaient de se dégager, mais elles ne réussissent qu'à emprisonner le corps... nu.

Son propre corps à défaut de s'esquiver, ondule malgré lui.

Deux yeux bleus hagards, remplis de sommeil et de crottes d'oeil s'ouvrent sur un regard vert pétillant bien qu'un peu surpris et sur un bout de langue persistant à lécher ses lèvres langoureusement.

¤

- Hm… Bonjour.

- Euh… bonjour... qui êtes-vous ?

- Trowa.

¤

Un sourire.

Il avait de belles dents, un sourire carnassier et une voix très rauque.

Il avait les cheveux auburn et plutôt courts une mèche un peu plus longue sur laquelle il soufflait pour ne pas qu'elle cache son oeil droit.

Et ce prénom lui disait quelque chose.

C'était complètement surréaliste...

C'était ma foi... bon... ça ne devrait pas.

Ses sens sont à la fois engourdis et en alerte.

Entre rêve et réalité.

Mais Trowa... ce prénom ? lui disait quelque chose.

¤

- Trowa ? Le prof de salsa de Duo ?

- Ah, _sì _señor…

¤

Un accent très latin, très... contre son oreille.

Un corps très nu, musclé et bronzé contre le sien habillé.

Un gros. Un très gros problème.

Pas que celui qui est entre ses jambes.

Hmm... Groggy...

Hmm... léthargique.

¤

- Je… ne suis pas Duo.

- J'ai vu ça quand tu as allumé mais ça ne change rien...

- ...

¤

Comment ça ça ne changeait rien ?

Ça ne va pas, non ?

Il le prenait pour qui ?

Il l'avait pris pour Duo et Duo allait rentrer !

Il n'était pas Duo et il n'était pas gay !

Il fallait...

Un soupir.

Aie...

Il avait un peu la tête à l'envers, là...

Jetlag et les jet 27 qu'ils s'étaient enfilés dans l'avion pour passer le stress - et les vieux, sûrement...

Mais l'alcool s'évacuait au bout d'un moment.

Pas d'excuse.

¤

- Il m'avait dit qu'il avait un coloc', Cat'...

¤

Non, _Cat_ était un surnom, privé.

Un surnom que Duo lui avait donné parce qu'il adorait le lait et qu' inconsciemment il se léchait langoureusement les lèvres quand il se faisait une moustache.

Duo qui lui avait dit qu'il était très sexy quand il faisait ça.

Duo qui lui disait qu'il était très dommage qu'il ne soit pas gay, sinon il l'aurait littéralement bouffé.

Duo qui le connaissait depuis le lycée et qui d'après ses parents ne faisait « rien de sa vie » alors qu'il état barman et que c'était un métier.

¤

- Ka-aaaaaan.

¤

Le « Trowa » venait d'onduler un peu plus fort contre son corps avant d'y peser de tout son poids.

Avant de lécher son lobe lentement, de pénétrer son oreille comme il pénétrerait une femme.

Ses poignets étaient restreints et il fallait qu'il se libère, c'était trop bon.

Hm, non pas dans ce sens-là !

Et l'autre qui murmure, accentuant son prénom.

¤

- Hm... « Kaannnn » Il m'avait jamais qu'il était si _sensual_…

¤

En arabe, Kaan signifiait « le chef » et il portait ce prénom parce qu'il était le seul homme de sa famille, hormis son père.

Si son père le voyait il se dirait qu'il était le dernier homme de sa famille.

Vite, le repousser mais...

éreinté...

excité...

érotisé...

¤

- …

- Doucement, Cat… tu n'as pas envie de danser ?

¤

Et de mouvoir son corps contre le sien...

Ses hanches...

Lentement..

Très lentement.

Danser ?

On appelait ça comme ça dans son pays ?

Mais il venait d'où ?

¤

- Duo…

- N'est pas là. Mais moi si. Et toi, si.

- ...

- Et on n'est pas exclusifs.

¤

Oui, Duo le lui avait dit, il s'en rappelait... à peu près.

Il lui avait même dit qu'il était trop bon et qu'il le conseillait après une journée plus que stressante.

Mais ça ne voulait rien dire et ahh... il s'en foutait ?

Il ondulait ?

Oh, ses jambes s'écartaient naturellement ?

Oui mais non !

Non...

Noooon...

Hmmm... nooon... il n'était pas...

¤

- Je ne suis pas gay.

¤

Non, il était juste fatigué et très à l'ouest.

Et l'autre qui avait de plus en plus faim, qui ne lâchait pas ses poignets.

L'autre qui voulait faire de lui son casse-croûte de substitution.

L'autre qui allait le dévorer s'il ne faisait rien.

C'était naturel d'être stimulé par quelqu'un de sexe, il n'y avait rien de mal !

Ça ne faisait pas de lui un homo, juste quelqu'un de pas hypocrite !

Il pouvait trouver un homme séduisant sans arrières-pensées.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois...

¤

- Ah non ? Tu trembles Cariño.

- J'ai… les cuisses humides.

¤

Oh le regard était plus foncé.

Oh le Trowa se frottait plus, ses mouvements étaient plus amples, plus profonds...

C'était sans arrières-pensées !

Il ne le chauffait pas !

Son jean était mouillé.

Cat était fatigué...

¤

- Je sens ça.  
- C'est le jean…  
- Hm-hm. On va le retirer alors.

¤

Non, non, non,non, non.

Pas touche.

PAS TOUCHE.

PAS TOUCHE.

PAS LA.

PAS... HMMM.

Ses mains étaient calleuses, chaudes et musclées comme le reste de sa personne.

Un Patrick Swayze plus grand, plus félin et plus beau.

Il levait les hanches à sa rencontre pour lui permettre d'accéder à

_ses fesses ?_

à l'arrière de son jean pour qu'il descende...

Dans un état second.

Cat frissonne.

¤

- Hm… ta peau est fraîche, _aquì_… on va la réchauffer….

- ...

- Mais...

¤

Oh mon dieu.

Ah non, non, non, nooooon.

Mais c'est qu'il la prend en mains ?

Et où étaient les siennes de main ?

Cat ronronne.

Trowa...

¤

- Hm… _muy… muy…. callente._

- Ah...

¤

Contre sa bouche... et contre lui, ses hanches nues se meuvent.

Lentement.

¤

- Voilà, danse...  
- Hmm.  
- Ouvre la bouche, Kaaan...  
- ... ?

¤

Hm...

Son prénom dans la sienne, c'était...

dangereux...

¤

- Je veux donner ma langue au chat.

- Mais...

¤

Pas mais.

Miam.

Et le corps de Trowa qui ondule de plus en plus fort.

Et ses mains portées disparues s'égaraient sur son dos nu, éprouvant les muscles puissants longeant la colonne vertébrale pour empoigner ses fesses fermes, les sentir frémir, le sentir frémir, se contracter sous ses doigts.

Et son dos qui s'écrase plus encore contre les coussins.

Et ses cuisses qui s'écartent un peu plus.

Et son jean qui est au niveau de ses mollets...

et ses chaussettes mouillées qui allaient lui donner des crampes à l'orteil...

et cette envie de danser, danser latin...

salsa, merengue...

Il était fatigué, il avait envie de bouger.

Il ne devait pas il ne savait plus pourquoi.

Il ne devait plus. Il _fallait_.

Il avait envie de mordre.

¤

- Suis mon rythme. Danse... Enamorame, coqueteame...

¤

Il lui disait de le « rendre amoureux », de flirter avec lui.

De jouer avec lui...

Vive son espagnol de fanboy – comprendre pathétique et limité - à peu près resté depuis le « un dos très Maria » de Ricky Martin.

Il l'invitait à passer la nuit à danser avec lui, tout simplement.

Il lui donnait envie de plonger dans l'inconnu pour une nuit, d'oublier ses frustrations familiales.

Il lui donnait envie de faire l'amour sauvagement et lentement.

Contradictions ?

Il était humain, non ?

Il verrait bien demain ?

Duo et lui n'étaient pas exclusifs hein, et il pouvait avoir une petite expérience, se faire du bien ?

Ses parents n'en sauraient rien.

Bon sang, on aurait dit qu'il avait 15 ans.

Alors qu'il en avait 10 de plus.

¤

- Duo… ?

- Trowa, _Corazòn_. 

¤

Contre ses lèvres.

Contre son sexe.

Il danse.

¤

- Tro…waaah…

¤

Une capote entre les dents de l'appelé.

Un murmure.

¤

- Yeah baby.

¤

Journée de merde.

Matinée de folie.

Rrrrrrrrrhhhhhh.

¤

¤

**3 heures du matin, dans les escaliers qui mènent à l'appartement...**

¤

Un jeune homme en baskets et pantalon noir et chemise rouge foncé, accordé à la barrette qui nouait sa queue de cheval haute et aux yeux indigo essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible dans les escaliers de bois mais pestant quand même, 7 faux étages ça faisait beaucoup à 3 heures du matin après une soirée de travail intensif.

Un bar demandait énormément.

¤

Un autre jeune homme aux cheveux bruns courts, aux yeux bleu de Prusse en jean denim et marcel crème qui faisait ressortir sa peau bronzée ses muscles et clavicules saillants refermant prestement un parapluie noir avant de le ranger dans un grand sac.

¤

- Heero, c'est gentil de m'avoir raccompagné mais t'étais pas obligé d'aller jusqu'à la porte tu sais. Y a pas de pluie à l'intérieur.

-… 

¤

Silence.

Le jeune homme à la queue de cheval châtain, Duo, enfonce doucement la clé dans la serrure et a du mal à ouvrir.

Comme d'habitude.

Il fallait légèrement soulever la porte pour entrer.

Et il fallait faire doucement parce qu'il était tard.

Surtout que Wu Fei était leur voisin de palier et le beau Chinois n'allait pas les louper s'il le réveillait.

Il était infirmier et avait un peu besoin de son sommeil.

¤

- Surtout que tu vas pas pouvoir rester vu que Cat' a dû rentrer ce matin et que Tro doit m'attendre.

- C'est sérieux entre vous ?

¤

Oh, question ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux courts – Heero – s'approcha le plus près possible du corps de Duo sans le toucher, pour passer un bras devant lui afin de maintenir la poignée et vraisemblablement l'aider à ouvrir la porte.

Un frisson.

Il parlait très près de sa nuque.

Il posa le sac à ses pieds.

¤

- Non c'est le fun. Si j'avais pas eu rab de boulot au bar je serais déjà rentré… m'amuser.

¤

Un sourire lubrique et un froncement de sourcil.

La porte ne s'ouvrait pas

Et pourtant Heero la soulevait.

¤

- Hn.

- Ahhh. Aaaah, Trowa...

- Serre-moi encore plus fort entre tes cuisses _Corazòn_...

- Hmm oui... oui...

-Ah _sì_... tu es sûr que c'est ta première fois avec un _hombre_?

- Ça ne fait pas de moi un imbé... hmm... aaah ! 

¤

Silence.

Stupeur.

Chaleur.

Rougeur sur la nuque.

Puis.

¤

- Oh.  
- Je crois que Trowa donne un cour de salsa à ton coloc.

¤

La porte aurait dû s'ouvrir.

Ah.

Heero ne la soulevait pas.

Il la maintenait pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas.

Ceci expliquait cela.

¤

- Tant mieux mais moi ça me fout dans la merde là.

- Jaloux ? 

¤

Contre l'oreille...

Il fallait que son meilleur ami se recule, il allait lui sauter dessus sinon et ça n'aurait pas été cool puisqu'il n'avait pas envie de lui.

Non.

Un substitut de repas ne remplacerait jamais un bon plat.

Toute la soirée il avait pensé à Trowa et n'avait pas pu sortir du bar avant que le dernier client ait réglé sa consommation.

Trowa était fatigué et il lui avait donné le double des clés pour aller l'attendre chez lui tranquillement.

Hmm...

Apparemment Cat' lui avait donné très faim.

Le traître !Il n'était pas censé être gay !

Euh bi ?

Euh il avait une sexualité Cat à part avec ses livres de compte ?

¤

- Ben ouais j'avais faim ! Pas grave j'attendrais mon tour alors. Moi aussi je veux mon ticket pour le manège.

- Ce « Trowa » est si bon que ça ?

¤

La voix de Heero était aussi nébuleuse que ses yeux bleus.

Le corps de Heero s'était rapproché subrepticement, se collant cette fois tout contre son dos.

Son entrejambe était apparemment excitée par les râles de Cat' et les gémissements gutturaux de Trowa.

Et Duo le comprenait : sa faim augmentait au point de lui nouer le ventre.

¤

- Ah _sì, señor_… et même plus, t'entends les grognements ? Ben il simule même pas le _hombre._

- Moi non plus je ne simule pas. 

¤

Changer de sujet.

Vite.

Ce n'était pas comme si ça ne faisait pas 6 ans qu'il repoussait gentiment les avances de Heero.

Amis toujours, attirés bien sûr, amants jamais.

Pourquoi ?

Heero est bisexuel et Duo n'aime pas les demi-mesures.

Heero est un ami et il n'aime pas que l'on change de compartiment sans son autorisation préalable.

Et puis, il ne voyait pas Heero comme ça.

Mais Heero le voyait comme ça.

Heero était jaloux.

Heero depuis quelques temps larguait ses copines.

Heero sortait avec de plus en plus de mec comme pour « rassurer » Duo.

Duo n'y était pas insensible... mais il ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec un vagin.

Tout comme le vagin ne rivaliserait jamais avec son cul.

Les sentiments dans tout ça ?

Ce qui pointait contre ses fesses n'était pas les sentiments de Heero, mais son désir.

Et le désir c'était simple et compliqué.

Et Duo était compliqué.

Le genre à faire un régime quand il n'avait pas de poids à perdre.

Le genre à faire ce qu'il croit devoir mais pas ce qu'il veut.

Le genre mystérieux sans le vouloir.

Le genre pas touche.

Le genre magnétique.

Le genre de Heero.

¤

- Le seul truc de nul dans Trowa c'est son vrai nom.

- ? 

¤

Lèvres dans son cou.

Soupir.

Clé qui s'active dans la serrure.

Porte retenue de la main droite.

Main gauche posée sous la chemise, sur un ventre.

Oui dévier, emprunter la tangente, éviter de penser...

¤

- C'est sûr que Timothyyyyy Sanchez ça sonne moins sexe que « Trowa Barton », même si Trowa c'est pas un prénom

- ...

¤

Silence.

Gémissements devant la porte.

Couinement derrière la porte.

Chemise déboutonnée de la main gauche.

Tête rejetée en arrière, sur l'épaule.

Des yeux indigo qui se ferment.

Souffle saccadé.

¤

- Ben ouais... en arrivant aaaah au bar l'an dernier il y avait déjà 2 hmmm... Sancheeeeez qui apprenaient la Salsa, c'est pas comme si c'était pas courant chez hmmm... les hispaniques, tu vois c'est un peu comme les Martiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin en France.

- ...  
- Donc ouuuh... du coup il a pris un nom de famille plutôt anglais parce que ça fait cool. Et le Trowaaaaaaa c'est parce qu'il était le 3e Sanchez et ils étaient même paaaaas de la même famille. Remarque je l'ouvre mais « Duooooo » c'est pas un prénom non plus et... aaaah. 

¤

Chemise entièrement déboutonnée.

Main droite de Duo crispée sur la porte.

Main gauche à plat dessus.

Ça devenait très difficile de résister avec un tel fond sonore.

Le problème avec Heero était qu'il voulait tout.

Avec les autres ça pouvait être l'affaire d'une nuit, mais Heero voulait la totale.

Le changement de sujet ne servait à rien quand on était déterminé.

Et quand on désirait depuis longtemps, on avait une forte tendance à être monomaniaque.

¤

- Tu sais Duo…

- Hm ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre ton tour…

¤

Langue dans le cou.

Frissons.

Main déboutonnant un jean.

Tension.

Doigts griffant la peau du ventre.

Mordillement de lèvre.

¤

- Heero t'es mon meilleur pote.

- Et ?

¤

Comme il était doux contre son oreille, son corps en sueur...

Comme il sonnait son glas... ce « et »

¤

- Et... on va les déranger si on entre...

- Lâche la poignée, Duo.

¤

Lobe mordillé.

Cuisses écartées.

Poignées lâchées.

_Caramba..._

¤

- ...

- ...On peut le faire chez moi... ou si on a trop faim, on peut prendre un en-cas dans la voiture...

¤

Bordel...

le faire dans la smart noire et grise de Heero... sur la banquette arrière ils seraient à l'étroit mais..

Heero aussi...

non ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

¤

- AAAAh Trowa, Tro-waaa, Tro-hmmmm.

- Schkoumoune (Come on avec l'accent dominicain, écoutez le « enamorame » de papi sanchez et vous comprendrez)

- Schkoumoune ? Schkoumoune ? Où ça, où çà ? Aaaah ? Aaaah ? Non pas schkoumoune hmm... hmmm... aaah.

- Heero...

- Je. craque.

¤

Tout contre son oreille.

Corps retourné.

Pouces enfoncés dans les poches arrières du jeans, mains enveloppant les fesses à travers quand elles pouvaient entrer directement en contact avec la peau.

Sadique...

Mains de Duo sur les épaules.

Doigts prêts à griffer.

Il craquait ah bon ?

Il le mettait devant le fait accompli, ah non ?

Ils ne devaient pas ? Pourquoi déjà ?

'Tention.

Tension.

¤

- ...

- Décide-toi vite ou tes voisins assisteront au spectacle.

¤

Oops Wu Fei ? Il avait mis les boules Quiès ?

Oops lèvres happées.

Oops langue suçotée.

Oops jambes écartées.

Oops dos contre la poignée, contre la clé.

Aie. Clé ôtée de la serrure, corps déplacé étroitement enlacé.

Oops « Ssshhh, shhh, ssshhh » du dos contre la porte de bois, lourde car blindée de l'intérieur, comme Duo d'ailleurs.

Oops regard indigo mi-clos.

Oops qu'il est beau.

Oops qu'il le veut.

Oops... il va le bouffer.

Oops...

¤

- Une nuit et après...

- Après on verra, Duo, viens...

- ...

_- Viens_, Duo...

¤

Ssshhh, shhh, ssshhh

De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond, de plus en plus fort...

Ondule.

Ondule.

Contre ses lèvres.

Contre la porte.

Contre lui.

Trowa qui ?

¤

- Voiture. Maintenant, Heero.

¤

Une langue qui vient lécher les commissures des lèvres, et des yeux bleus de Prusse qui brillent dangereusement.

Un baiser profond, humide, goûteux.

Un baiser rythmé par des soupirs et une musique lancinante dans la tête, dans le corps.

Des corps qui dansent contre la porte, il allait falloir y aller fissa..

Bisexuels, homosexuels, hétérosexuels... ils allaient fonctionner à l'envie pour une fois, agir d'abord et réfléchir plus tard.

La nuit était à eux, pour le reste...

Carpe Diem.

Un dernier mot contre la tempe de Duo.

¤

- Yeah baby.

¤

¤

**OWARI  
**

* * *

Héhé. 

Et un grand pardon à Trowa Barton et à Heero Yuy - mais surtout à Trowa Barton - pour avoir été victime d'un craving de latinisme et d'espagnol de fangirl mais surtout, pour avoir été victime de notre playlist muy latina...

¤ Eclate de rire ¤

Explications : Papi Sanchez est le mal... il a un anglais de fanboy et un accent absolument fendard - comme notre accent anglais et espagnols à Brisby et à moi - du coup on a voulu faire Trowa et Heero prononcer le yeah baby à la Papi Sanchez et du coup ce qui est sexy devient un peu plus drôle.

Nan mais sans blagues... yeah baby quoi ? XD

En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu (surtout à toi Pepito :p)

Merci et à peluche,

Mithy ¤ espagnol de fangirl on XD ¤


End file.
